


Minds Over Matter or a Matter of the Mines

by Freya_the_Snake_Slayer



Series: Modus Homerandi [2]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Air Force, Established Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship goals, Funny, Happy Ending, Humor, Married Couple, Married Life, Military Science Fiction, Mother-Son Relationship, Plot Twists, Random & Short, Relationship Goals, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Strategy & Tactics, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Team Bonding, Team as Family, True Love, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya_the_Snake_Slayer/pseuds/Freya_the_Snake_Slayer
Summary: Jack and Sam have been held captive by a ruthless dictator (sort of..!)





	Minds Over Matter or a Matter of the Mines

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the confusion! I didn't realise the story was laid out in chapters and not displayed as a series (I'm still getting used to the formatting!) I had to delete my original posting of 'Minds Over Matter' - sincerest apologies! Freya x

He was imprisoned in a hell of his own making - trapped by a pint-sized dictator. 

It was unlike any enemy he'd come across in the past. This one had demands he couldn’t meet, and motives he didn’t understand. Pleasing this warrior had become a full-time occupation, and he couldn't sleep neither day or night. He felt like he was in a constant state of panic. He was sure he'd never worked so hard in his life, but maybe he was just getting old. 

Carter had been so enthusiastic about the mission in the beginning, but now she was exhausted. The small, unrelenting force had bought her to within an inch of her sanity. He tried to cover her workload, but the dictator had requirements that only she could meet. He was used to dealing with patriarchal societies, but this tyrant was progressive! It was practically obsessed with her…”womanly assets.” He couldn't blame it. They were spectacular - even more so now. That said, it's view of them appeared to be purely utilitarian. It was hard to be jealous of that. 

There it was again. The nightly battle cry. The wails permeated his dreams and jostled him from his light slumber. He stilled - waiting to see if it would pass, or if he'd be called to duty. He could hear Carter whimper in frustration beside him.

“What do you think it wants?”

Lately, she'd been referring to the commander as an 'it’ rather than referring to it’s gender, or using an honorific. It was her way of venting her frustration at the dictator’s seemingly inhuman behaviour. In spite of the mogul’s treatment of them, he'd developed a soft spot for it. It must be the way it presented itself. It's outfits were kind of...cute, for lack of a better word.

When the dictator wasn't raining terror upon them, the mission had been enjoyable. At the very least, he and Carter were together - and they vowed to remain together, regardless of what the tiny tyrant threw at them (which sometimes included excrement and masticated food - yuck).

He missed the days when the enemy would sequester them to work in the mines. As Carter liked to remind him, this was more minds over matter than a matter of them in the mines. Those had been simpler days, although there were some similarities - he couldn't remember the last time either of them had eaten a square meal, or had a proper shower. As least Daniel had been helpful this time! Daniel had been instrumental in distracting the dictator so he and Carter could have a sneaky nap on the job. 

The call to arms continued and he turned to Carter.

“I'll see what it wants. If I don't come back in 15 minutes, send a search party.”

She raised a hand in silent acknowledgement.

He scrubbed a hand over his face, noticing the course stubble that had taken up residence on his face. He wasn't sure where the dictator stood on facial hair, but he was too tired to care. He normally wouldn't capitulate to slave drivers, but these were special circumstances.

He begrudgingly shuffled to the dictator’s quarters. He stopped at the door jam and peered inside. A multi-coloured light shone from a power source in the corner of the room and illuminated the tyrant’s throne.

“And what do you want at this late hour?” 

The tycoon stared at him through waterlogged eyes and extended its chubby arms.

He plucked it from its bed chamber and sat down with it on his lap. It considered him carefully before roughly throwing it’s arms around his neck. 

“Jacob, what’s the matter?”

His lower lip quivered and he let out a few short gasps.

“Dada,” he blubbered between sobs. 

Finally relenting, he wrapped his arms around his son and ran a soothing hand over his back. Jacob nuzzled into his father’s neck and closed his eyes.

Sam awoke to an empty bed. She checked the time. It had been two hours since Jack had left. She threw her legs over the side of the mattress and went in search of her husband. 

She cautiously peeped into Jacob’s room. She was overcome by feelings of love at the sight before her. The arms that once held a P-90 with such precision had gently encapsulated their infant son in a warm and secure embrace. 

This had been the most challenging and rewarding incarceration of her life, but she wouldn’t change it for the world. 


End file.
